<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darlin' by amethystcarnelian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702735">Darlin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcarnelian/pseuds/amethystcarnelian'>amethystcarnelian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Data keeps accidentally calling Geordi pet names, Episode: s06e08 A Fistful of Datas, M/M, because they are oblivious, they can't work out why</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcarnelian/pseuds/amethystcarnelian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Geordi, I believe I have found a way to restore myself and the ship's computer to normal," Data called from across Main Engineering. </p>
<p>"Alright then, can you show me what you were thinking of?" Geordi came to join Data, examining the information displayed on the computer.</p>
<p>"I sure can, darlin'," Data pulled up some calculations he had been working on, seemingly unaware of what he had just said, or the accent he had said it in, "I have found that a memory purge of myself and the computer will likely restore us both," he continued in his regular voice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Data/Geordi La Forge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Geordi, I believe I have found a way to restore myself and the ship's computer to normal," Data called from across Main Engineering. </p>
<p>"Alright then, can you show me what you were thinking of?" Geordi came to join Data, examining the information displayed on the computer.</p>
<p>"I sure can, darlin'," Data pulled up some calculations he had been working on, seemingly unaware of what he had just said, or the accent he had said it in, "I have found that a memory purge of myself and the computer will likely restore us both," he continued in his regular voice.</p>
<p>Geordi did his best to control the warming of his face, reading through Data's calculations to double check that it was a workable plan.</p>
<p>"So whaddya think, sweetheart?"</p>
<p>"I think you need to stop calling me those things in front of my staff," Geordi flushed.</p>
<p>"I apologise, Geordi, I am not aware of how I have been addressing you as my memory does not recall my ancient west dialect. I hope I have not insulted you," Data said earnestly, in a way that made Ensign Robinson giggle as he worked a couple feet away. Geordi shot him a look before turning back to Data.</p>
<p>"No, Data, you haven't insulted me. You were actually calling me pet names but, uh, that doesn't really matter, let's just focus on sorting you out." Data cocked his head to the side as he observed Geordi busying himself with setting up to purge Data's memory. He did not seem unperturbed by the manner in which Data had apparently been addressing him, but he did not seem to be particularly upset either. Curious.</p>
<p>Data helped to finish the work, keeping as quiet as he could to avoid any more accidents, and seated himself so Geordi could open the panel on the side of his head.</p>
<p>"Geordi, may I inquire as to what 'pet names' I have been referring to you by?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I don't see why not. Uh, let's see. I think it was just the two: 'darlin'' and 'sweetheart'."</p>
<p>Data pondered Geordi's response for a moment. "Have I referred to anyone else using such terms?"</p>
<p>"No, just me as far as I know," Geordi continued to poke around in Data's circuitry, "There. You should be fine in a couple hours, just let me sort out the computer and then we can go wait it out somewhere where you won't distract people by calling them 'partner'," Geordi smiled and shook his head, closing up Data's panel.</p>
<p>After a few minutes Geordi and Data were headed towards Geordi's quarters, planning to wait until Data returned to normal before going to check up on the ship's systems.</p>
<p>"Are you okay, Data? You've been pretty quiet for a while now," Geordi led the way into his living space.</p>
<p>"I am well, I just did not wish to accidentally say anything that would disturb you," Data seated himself on Geordi's sofa.</p>
<p>"Disturb me? Data, all you did was speak in a strange accent and call me 'darlin'', you've definitely done weirder stuff."</p>
<p>"But you seemed somewhat displeased when you explained how I had spoken to you, was I incorrect in that assumption?"</p>
<p>Geordi took a seat next to Data, having retrieved a drink for each of them from the replicator. "I wasn't displeased, just a bit surprised, and maybe a little annoyed because of the giggling ensigns but other than that, no, it wasn’t upsetting, just odd."</p>
<p>"If ya say so, honey," Data only realised he had slipped back into what Geordi had been referring to as his 'cowboy accent' when he saw Geordi look quickly away, "I have done it again."</p>
<p>"Hey, buddy, it's really not a problem. I'm just curious as to why you talk to me like that but not anyone else," Geordi gave Data a reassuring pat on the shoulder.</p>
<p>"I am unsure. We can either try and see what I will say if I keep talking, or we can avoid conversation in the hopes that I will return to normal soon."</p>
<p>"I'm never one to pass up an investigation, and if we don't try and work this out now then we'll probably never know. That alright with you?" </p>
<p>"Yes, or I would not have suggested it. What should we talk about?"</p>
<p>"Tell me about your recent studies of music," Geordi said, and the two of them began a meandering conversation that moved from classical music to Sherlock Holmes to Dr Crusher's theatre performances and onto their respective experiences at the Academy as time passed. Data let slip a few "darlin'"s, "sweetheart"s, and "honey"s over the course of an hour and a half, all directed Geordi's way. However, neither of them managed to find a reason for them beyond what they already knew about Data having somehow picked up a Texan accent and ancient west dialect from the computer. By the time they stopped talking, it had been half an hour since Data had last spoken in a drawl, and the two of them were forced to conclude they weren't going to be able to find the cause for the pet names, as Data would not be using them accidentally any more.</p>
<p>"Oh well, it was still a nice way to pass the time. As much time as we normally spend together it's not all that often that we just sit down on my sofa and talk about whatever for a couple hours, I liked it," Geordi stood and stretched before offering his hand to help Data up.</p>
<p>"I too found our conversation to be enjoyable. Perhaps one day we will yet find the cause for my use of pet names," Data took Geordi's hand, despite having no need to, and stood up, proceeding to follow Geordi out of his quarters and back to Engineering.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Data awoke abruptly from a dream. The setting had been a town in ancient west America, where all of the buildings were constructed from wood and coated in dust. In this town he had kissed Geordi under the moonlight,  both of them costumed in period clothing. It had been a distinctly pleasant experience, and one, Data realised, he was eager to repeat.</p>
<p>He sat up and announced: "I believe I am in love with my best friend," to no one in particular, Spot only shifted slightly in response. While he did not understand it, he hoped speaking his realisation aloud would assist him in processing it.</p>
<p>"I am in love with Geordi. I want to kiss him. I apparently am more aware of this when I am a 'cowboy'. Hm," Data continued talking to himself as he left his bed to do research into human courtship rituals, particularly those involving one's close friend. This would likely take some time, but his internal chronometer informed him he still had 4 hours left before his shift began, which was adequate time to begin to formulate a plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It pained me to leave the stupidity unresolved so Data did in fact finally work out what was going on</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic's part a little daforge fic dump I'm doing for Valentine's day, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>